


A Helpful Resource

by Mistress_Humble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Humble/pseuds/Mistress_Humble
Summary: NEED INSPIRATION? I have recently come upon a website that has aided me in figuring out the accurate sexual preferences of characters. If you take the test on the website I list here while in the mindset of a character (answering the questions as you think they would), it gives you a bar graph of what the person enjoys and does not enjoy. This could also be used for your own personal test... Example results included!





	A Helpful Resource

**Author's Note:**

> https://bdsmtest.org/select-mode

Here is an example of test results you would receive after taking the detailed version of the test. I have used this quiz to help me really get into the mindset of my characters in order to write them accurately. Enjoy! 

 

Example:  
== Results from bdsmtest.org ==  
100% Switch  
99% Brat tamer  
99% Rigger  
98% Brat  
94% Primal (Hunter)  
82% Vanilla  
79% Degrader  
75% Primal (Prey)  
73% Dominant  
73% Sadist  
56% Rope bunny  
55% Submissive  
54% Masochist  
50% Master/Mistress  
46% Owner  
44% Experimentalist  
43% Daddy/Mommy  
38% Pet  
31% Boy/Girl  
19% Degradee  
6% Slave  
4% Non-monogamist  
2% Ageplayer  
1% Exhibitionist  
1% Voyeur


End file.
